Kill You
Kill You is a song by Snakes N' Barrels, most notably covered by Dethklok. History Not much is known about this song, although it was covered by members of Dethklok at one point. The audio of this event can be heard in the deluxe edition of the Dethalbum. Pickles Intro Pickles Intro is a prelude skit to "Kill You" featured on the deluxe edition of The Dethalbum just before the "Kill You" track. [[Pickles|'Nathan']]:''' Hey, Pickles! '''Pickles: Yeah? Dude, what? Nathan: My voice is killing me. Pickles: Oh, dude, why don't you take five and let me sing one? [[Skwisgaar Skwigelf|'Skwisgaar']]:''' Lets Pickles sings ones! '''Pickles: Yeah, let me sing one! Nathan: You don't mind? Skwisgaar: Always likes to hears Pickles voice sings a song! Pickles: Dude, let's do, let's do this, you know, that one, "Kill You"! Skwisgaar: Oh yeah! Nathan: That's a good one. Pickles: It's a good one for the ladies. Nathan: That's a good one... for the ladies. Nathan: That's a good ladies metal song. Skwisgaar: It's lighter, yeah, it's good for the ladies, yeah Nathan: Good, yeah Pickles: Lemme just get behind the ol' drum kit over here, come on, for a second. Nathan: I'm gonna go have a sandwich. Pickles: Alright! Skwisgaar: Okay! Pickles: Lemme just warm up for a second. Alright, here goes. Lyrics Vocalist: Pickles I don't want to have to kill you They'll find out and I will feel blue Like to take all the skin off your face Like to smash all your brains with a vase Wish I could be a fly in your hand Lay my eggs that will rise from the dead Lay my eggs that will rise from the dead Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Oh I don't want to have to hide you It's so cold and I'll get the flu Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na I don't want to have to eat you I won't fit into my swim suit You've got so much flesh on top your bones You could cause a bloody big cyclone Grab a lance smash it straight through your ribs Splash the blood onto my baby's bibs Make a mess dripping crimson and bone Break your face with a stale ice cream cone Make a mess dripping crimson and bone Break your face with a stale ice cream cone Break your face with a stale ice cream cone I don't wanna have to I don't wanna have to I don't wanna have to I don't wanna have to Category:Songs Category:Snakes N' Barrels